·Рσηtє Єи Mιš Żαpạтøs·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"A veces la Realidad supera a la Ficción" pero... ¿Eso explica por qué Robin se convirtió en mujer? Cierto... Red X le ayudó a la ficción::...:·RobStar/CBRae ¡y más!·:
1. ¿Robyn?

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans **no **me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin finces de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass!**_** Presentándome como nueva en este fandom, NekoNight Here! Idea bizzara, loca, boluda y [inserte aquí más sinónimos]  
****De lo que he visto, creo que no hay nada con la misma trama... O si? Whatever, la historia tomará un giro que espero que les sorprenda luego xDD**

**Advertencia: Por ahora va Rated K+, lo más posible es que luego pase a T for security ;)  
Aclaración: Principalmente sería un RobStar y CBRae pero conociendome como me conozco... Habra varias parejas de todo tipo x)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**·Ponte en Mis Zapatos·**

* * *

**~~De la Realidad a la Fantasía un sueño las separa… **

**En este caso lo más lógico pensar es que La Realidad superó la Ficción~~**

* * *

—Amigos…

Starfire apareció apenada en la sala de la Torre T. Ella era la única que había estado vigilando a Robin toda la noche después de esa pelea con Red X en la cual el petirrojo quedó inconsciente porque el criminal le inyectó un frasco de color… ¿Rosa?

Raven intentó saber que le pasó a través de sus poderes, Cyborg a través de la sustancia, Chico Bestia reía por el color del frasco pero luego de recibir varios regaños (de parte de Cyborg y de Starfire) y amenazas (de parte de Raven) decidió ayudar a buscar algo entre sus comics… Bueno, eso él lo contó como ayuda. Como cada quien aportaba algo a la causa, la princesa tamaraniana quedó a cargo de cuidar a su líder.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Star?— Preguntó Cyborg apenas volteándose para verla con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo… Bueno, Robin… —Intentaba buscar las palabras correctas pero… ¡Es que el tema era tan irreal y a la vez gracioso e irónico!

— ¿Nos dirás qué pasó?— Preguntó Raven seria mientras levitaba seria. Sí, ella podía leer la mente de su compañera pero no lo hacía por su privacidad.

—Es que… No sé cómo decirlo… —Decía apenada la pelirroja, cada vez sonrojándose más.

— ¿Es algo malo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia dejando sus comics tirados en la alfombra y yendo con los demás.

Starfire no pudo aguantar más y miró hacia una esquina, sonriendo divertida. Le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a su amigo pero… ¿Cómo les podía decir sutilmente que Robin ya no era Robin?

Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

—RobinNoEsRobin –dijo rápido para que no le diera tanta gracia.

—Habla claro –habló seria de nuevo la titán gótica, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que Robin no es nuestro Robin? –Inquirió el moreno curioso y dejando a un lado sus investigaciones en la computadora central que habían pasado al living

— ¿Dónde conseguiremos a otro líder loco obsesionado con Slade?— Preguntó en broma el verde, a lo que todos los presentes lo miraron asesinamente… Hasta Selkie que pasaba por ahí ayudó.

—Nuestro amigo ya no es "Robin"— empezó a explicar la de ojos verdes— ahora es "Robyn"— dijo haciendo comillas en el aire,

— ¿Robyn?— Preguntaron los tres con la expresión más WTF posible.

—Chicos… Me siento mareado… ¿Qué demonios me pasó?— Entró a la habitación una hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello largo y lacio de un negro azabache y con un cuerpo similar al de Raven en proporciones. Aún seguía con su uniforme intacto, sólo que en "algunas partes" estaba más ajustado y ese antifaz que no permitía que se le vieran los ojos. — ¿Pasa algo?— Pregunta la chica curiosa y extrañada, su voz era familiar a la de su líder, sólo que esta era más dulce y aguda.

—A eso me refería… —Comentó tímida y avergonzada Starfire antes de que Chico Bestia cayera al más puro estilo anime y el par restante siguiera con la misma expresión de antes… Hasta que Cyborg rompió ese silencio con las fuertes carcajadas que no pudo aguantar.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_** Que tal quedó? Espero que no tan mal xDD Pero este es sólo el prólogo! Qué puedo decir a mi defensa...? Robin como mujer si me da gracia! xDDD Y sean sinceros... A quién no le gusta verlo "así" un poco? xP  
Más adelante verán porque el frasco era rosa... Ya se dan una idea del por qué...? Hagan sus apuestas! Todo vale xD Y también habrán sorpresas e... Intento de Comedia xDD (Eso si los Titanes no se rebelan contra mí =P)  
Si les gustó los leo después!**

**Pórtense mal y Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!**

**¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD**


	2. Ups, ya descubrió que es Mujer

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans ** no **me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Síííí, Mil Perdones Por la Tardanza! Y entiendo que me quieran matar por tardarme tanto con ésto D: pero espérense a que termine el fic para hacerlo :P Y Miiiiiiil gracias por los reviews :D!**

**·Aclaración/Advertencia» Según creo, 'Robyn' es la versión femenina del nombre Robin, no hay diferencia en la pronunciación pero así sabrán cuando hablan del 'Robin-Chica' y el 'Robin-Robin' xD**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**·Ponte en Mis Zapatos·**

* * *

**~·De la Realidad a la Fantasía un sueño las separa…  
****En este caso lo más lógico pensar es que La Realidad superó la Ficción·~**

* * *

—Ya hice lo que me pediste. –Y dicho eso el enmascarado se acercaba despacio y _seductoramente _(claro, según él) hacia donde estaba la chica; la cual estaba sentada a los pies de su rosa cama.

— ¿Y quieres que te felicite?— Sonrió con soberbia ella mientras se miraba las uñas ignorando el acto de él.

—No –contestó con simpleza. –Quiero mi paga, primor –le decía mientras le tomaba el mentón para que lo viese (o al menos viese la máscara).

—La tendrás en cuando vea los resultados –fue lo que obtuvo, seguido de un manotazo por supuesto.

—Pues vamos a verlo, entonces. A estas alturas creo que es idiota ya se debió dar cuenta –hablaba Red X mientras le tiraba un traje negro (sacado sin permiso del armario de la rubia cuando ella no estaba viendo).

Ronroneando como un gato tomó la ropa y sonrió perversa. El otro villano también sonrió aunque no se notó. Momentos después fue echado del cuarto para que ella se cambiase.

* * *

— ¿Alguien puede decirme que pasó? – Insistió en tono serio al ver la cara de sus compañeros y no encontrar respuestas que no fueran una carcajada (o preocupación según era el caso de la pelirroja presente).

No comprendía nada de lo que ocurría. Sí, se sentía 'maread_o_' y veía borroso… No bastó un segundo para entender que le había pasado cuando s llevó una mano a la nuca… ¡Notando que tenía en cabello largo!

— ¿¡Quién demonios me transformó en mujer!—Chilló casi al borde del llanto cuando notó ciertas cosas que no tenía antes al verse hacia abajo. _Demonios, X de seguro le habría puesto mucha hormona femenina a esa rara sustancia… ¿O habría sido Minina la responsable?_

—Tranquil… a amiga Robyn –Le palmeó la espalda levemente Starfire puesto a que ella era la única que había salido del shock.

—Buscaremos quien lo hizo y la cura –habló Raven controlando sus emociones y muriéndose de risa por dentro. –Tú solo… Quédate aquí mientras tanto… —Agregó un tanto insegura, pero disimulándolo.

— ¡Soy mujer, no discapacitada!— Apuntó _la _líder con la voz más aguda que antes, y luego se sonrojó cuando reaccionó a lo que dijo.

—Viejo, esto es oro –logró articular Cybrog entre risas mirando a su amigo verde, el cual se encontraba muy 'concentrado' intentando ¿pensar? Algún chiste sobre la situación de su compañer_a._

—Chicos, esto no es gracioso –la defendió la tamaraniana preocupada.

—No lo decía por eso, aún no sabemos que más te pudo hacer esa cosa que te inyectó Red X –le explicaba la gótica a Robyn puesto a que por tener las hormonas parecidas a las de una embarazada se había enfadado y ahora estaba al borde del llanto.

— ¿De veras es por eso?— Preguntó la pelinegra casi poniendo carita de ángel inocente.

—Vamos hombre, digo… Robyn –rió el moreno mientras hacia un ademán con el brazo para que lo siguiera hasta la enfermería.

La nueva chica sólo miró a sus compañeras, ambas jóvenes se encogieron de hombros mientras se miraban sin saber que responder.

—_Espérenme… —_ Pidió antes de irse de prisa.

—Viejo… Eso sí que fue raro –comentó el chico verde una vez salido del trance.

—Por primera vez concuerdo con Chico Bestia –suspiró Raven y al chico se le iluminaron los ojos de inmediato, casi como cuando ella le celebró su chiste esa vez que se conocieron -primera y última, eh-.

— _¿Ves? Te lo dije –rió el villano da X roja viendo la escena a través de una cámara de seguridad hackeada._

—_Sí, y además veo que debes limpiar este basurero que usas para estar –gruñó y luego ronroneó sonriente. –Pero definitivamente reconozco que lo mejor está por llegar._

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo! _Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto con este fic! Y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad :D! Ya en el siguiente chap empezará el verdadero problema de Robin con sus hormonas... Y más con los resultados de Cyborg xD!  
Sin más los dejo... Mil Grazz por leer, por sus maravillosos reviews =*-*= y por las alertas y favs :D!**

**Besoss! Se les quiere!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Reivew?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **

**PD: El siguiente chap será más largo y gracioso, lo prometo! :D**


End file.
